


Forever

by ItsTheatrical



Series: Anywhere You Want to Take Me [4]
Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Ass Play, BDSM, Dom Kurt, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Blaine
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheatrical/pseuds/ItsTheatrical
Summary: Kurt osservò ogni sua mossa. Notò che Blaine era lento nei movimenti, e sapeva il perchè. Un oscuro bisogno gli entrò nel cuore mentre guardava il suo sottomesso. Si leccò le labbra e sbatté le palpebre sentendo la reazione di Blaine al semplice compito di sedersi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200873) by [fearlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly). 



> NdA: Grazie voyagehk per il prompt nei tuoi commenti. :)
> 
> Niente mi appartiene.
> 
> NdT: Ecco il nuovo capitolo per i pochi che seguono la traduzione. :)  
> Come sempre lo ho beato da sola, ma se qualcuno fosse disposto a farlo prima della pubblicazione per correggere eventuali errori fatemi sapere, gliene sarei grata.

Kurt salì i gradini della New York Public Library, tenendo in mano un bouquet di rose rosse. Stava per fare una sorpresa a suo marito, che era stato immerso nello studio per le due settimane precedenti. Stava finendo il suo primo anno di medicina ed era nel bel mezzo dello studio per i suoi esami. Kurt era fiero di lui. Aveva lavorato davvero duramente a scuola per cinque anni e lui voleva semplicemente dargli una piccola e necessaria pausa dallo studio.  
Trovò Blaine seduto ad un largo tavolo nel mezzo della sala, sommerso da libri e fogli. Si mise dietro di lui e fece scivolare le rose davanti alla sua faccia.  
“Cosa?” Blaine indietreggiò e si girò per vedere Kurt. “Aww, tesoro, sono bellissimi. Sei bellissimo. Grazie.” Prese i fiori mentre Kurt lo baciava sulla guancia.  
“Non bellissimo come te.”  
Blaine arrossì e gli sorrise. “Ma qual è l’occasione?”  
“Sei tu. Sei stato il più perfetto marito del mondo, il tutto mantenendo il massimo dei voti e ora stai per finire il tuo primo anno a medicina.” Kurt si sedette di fianco a lui e prese la sua mano. Gli baciò il palmo e sussurrò “Ti amo.”  
Blaine fece un respiro per trattenere le lacrime. Non voleva crollare nel bel mezzo della libreria pubblica. Incrociò lo sguardo di Kurt. “Ti amo anch’io. E vuol dire tutto per me, che tu sia fiero di me. Non so come dirlo.”  
“Dì che ti prenderai una pausa con me? Voglio parlarti di qualcosa, comunque. Vieni con me a Bryant Park?”  
“Ho davvero bisogno di studiare, ma ho molto più bisogno di stare con te, quindi si. Ma va tutto bene?” Blaine raccolse le sue cose, gettandole nella sua borsa, prima di prendere i fiori.  
“È tutto perfetto. Voglio solo essere sicuro che siamo sulla stessa pagina.”  
Blaine gli sorrise mentre attraversavano la porta mano nella mano.

+

Gli alberi stavano fiorendo. Blaine stava ammirando tutti i colori della primavera, mentre appoggiava la sua testa sulla spalla di Kurt. La panchina su cui erano seduti era rivolta verso il sole. I raggi erano caldi sulla sua pelle, ma il suo cuore si sentiva caldo per l’uomo che aveva affianco. “Avresti mai pensato che sarebbe stato così?”  
“Hmmm?” Kurt scivolò la sua mano in quella di Blaine e accarezzò le sue nocche.  
“Che il nostro matrimonio… La nostra vita… Sarebbe stata così bella? Voglio dire, non fraintendermi - Sono sempre stato ottimista e sempre saputo che saremmo stati fantastici insieme, ma… Questi ultimi quattro anni sono stati i migliori della mia vita. E questo per te, Kurt.”  
“Se sta cercando di farmi piangere ci sta riuscendo, Signor Anderson.”  
Blaine sbuffò e baciò rumorosamente la guancia di Kurt. Il castano avvolse il suo braccio attorno a lui e mormorò contro i suoi ricci. “Ho una domanda per te, dolcezza.”  
“Hmmm?”  
“Dove pensi che stia andando la nostra relazione Dom / sub?”  
Blaine sollevò la testa e si girò verso Kurt. “Cosa intendi?”  
“Voglio dire, siamo entrambi nuovi in tutto ciò e anche se abbiamo avuto delle fantastiche scene, penso che abbiamo molto più potenziale. Voglio che siamo sulla stessa pagina perchè è qualcosa che piace a entrambi. Voglio che cresciamo insieme e impariamo insieme.”  
“Okay… Allora, ci ho pensato molto.” Ammise Blaine.  
“Ho detto questo perchè ci ho pensato molto anch’io.” Kurt gli sorrise. “E devo dire che alcuni pensieri sono stati… Davvero eccitanti.” Ammiccò.  
Blaine arrossì e guardo verso il basso. “Dimmeli.”  
“Te li mostrerò. Dopo gli esami.”  
“Non posso aspettare così tanto.”  
“So che puoi farlo. Pensala come una ricompensa.”  
Blaine grugnì. ”Tu, amore mio, sei un grande provocatore.” Picchiettò il naso di Kurt.  
Il castano catturò le sue labbra e le morsicò delicatamente, mentre infrangeva le parole contro la mascella di Blaine. “Ti amo."  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Disse Blaine imbarazzato.  
“Quindi, dimmi. Cosa ti è piaciuto e cosa non ti è piaciuto?”  
Il moro giocò delicatamente con l’anello al dito di Kurt. “Mi è piaciuto tutto, persino le frustate. So che era una punizione, ma, Kurt, è stata sinceramente la migliore esperienza. Mi fai sentire così… Punito e protetto. Il tempo e l’energia che ci hai messo… Tutto per me… Per insegnarmi qualcosa e darmi delle esperienze… Va oltre qualsiasi cosa io abbia mai fatto.” Gli occhi di Blaine brillavano mentre continuava, quasi incoerentemente. “Voglio di più, Kurt. Ho questo desiderio di sottomissione… Più spesso che non, più spesso e più a lungo. Voglio provare tutto con te.”  
Kurt era troppo emozionato per dire qualcosa. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era tirare Blaine verso di se e abbracciarlo stretto. Pressò le sue labbra sulla curva del suo collo e accarezzare il retro del suo collo amorevolmente.  
Blaine continuò. “E devo ammettere, è così eccitante. L’aspetto fisico, ma anche quello mentale. Tu sei così eccitante.”  
“Noi siamo così eccitanti.” Kurt sorrise. “E voglio tutto ciò anch’io - come hai detto tu, più spesso e per più lunghi periodi di tempo. Ma dobbiamo definire precisamente cosa questo significhi per noi. E penso che se volessimo di più avremmo bisogno di immergerci un po’ in quello stile di vita. Magari possiamo cercare su internet.”  
Blaine lo guardò. “Io… Io non lo so, Kurt. Voglio dire, tu lo sai che da quella volta di Frat Boys non ho più guardato quel genere di cose su internet. Mi mette a disagio, sapendo che era parte di un momento difficile della nostra relazione. Non voglio tornare indietro a quello.”  
“Dolcezza, questo sarà completamente diverso, perchè lo faremmo insieme e lavoreremo per raggiungere un obbiettivo comune - un molto vantaggioso e bellissimo obbiettivo.”  
“E quale sarebbe esattamente questo obbiettivo?”  
“Di continuare a imparare insieme e agire insieme e amarci l’un l’altro.”  
Blaine giocò con le dita di Kurt e guardò in basso silenziosamente.  
“Cosa succede?” Chiese Kurt.  
“Sento che questo potrebbe essere qualcosa di importante per noi. Voglio dire, ho una visione di noi in futuro dove ci prendiamo interi weekend o magari settimane con me… Sulle mie ginocchia, soddisfacendoti e servendoti. Il solo pensiero mi gonfia il cuore, Kurt. È strano?”  
“Non proprio. Perché anch’io mi sento così. Non penso che dovremmo vivere con quello stile di vita ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette, ma intagliarci grandi parti di tempo per i nostri ruoli… Beh, questo mi eccita. Il mio cuore ne ha bisogno, Blaine.”  
“Voglio dartelo. Voglio riempire quel bisogno, Kurt. Ho bisogno di riempire quel bisogno per te. Niente sulla terra mi renderebbe più felice.”  
Kurt si abbassò e morsicò leggermente il labbro di Blaine. “Non importa cosa, voglio che tu sia felice. Sempre.”  
Blaine sorrise e emise un mormorio contro la bocca dell’altro.  
“E ti voglio al sicuro. Sempre. Questo è il motivo per cui dobbiamo parlare di limiti.” Aggiunse Kurt.  
“Limiti? Non ho limiti.”  
Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio, sapendo che Blaine aveva decisamente dei limiti. “Davvero? Questo vuol dire che posso pisciarti addosso?”  
“Cosa? No. Che schifo, Kurt.”  
Kurt rise. “Allora non dire che non hai limiti.”  
“Aspetta, quello ti eccita?” Blaine lo guardò inorridito.  
“Niente affatto. Stavo solo provando che tu hai dei limiti.”  
“Okay.” Blaine rise. “Ce li ho. Niente pipì.”  
“Non c’è modo adesso di parlare di tutto quello che potremmo fare, ma dobbiamo fare un patto, che se mai toccheremo qualcosa che mette a disagio l’altro ne parleremo. Non ci terremo tutto dentro solo per non ferire i sentimenti dell’altro. Okay?”  
Blaine annuì e Kurt abbassò la sua testa per incrociare il suo sguardo. “Promesso?”  
“lo prometto, piccolo.”  
“Preferirei che mi parlassi prima che io faccia qualcosa, o che mi fermassi nel mezzo della scena, piuttosto che avere risentimento e doverlo sistemare dopo essere successo. E se volessi provare qualcosa di nuovo che penso possa essere un po’ spaventoso, te ne parlerò prima.”  
“Lo capisco. E ha senso. Grazie.” Blaine lo abbracciò. “Grazie per tenermi sempre al sicuro.”  
“Noi siamo il mio mondo. Ovviamente lo proteggerò.” Sorrise e tirò il colletto di Blaine. “Rispondi a questo… Cosa ne pensi riguardo alla negazione dell’orgasmo?”  
Gli occhi di Blaine si spalancarono. “Non lo abbiamo già fatto? E penso che sia giusto dire che tutto considerato mi sia piaciuto tanto.”  
“Era durato solo 24 ore, Blaine. Hai detto che volevi di più e più a lungo.” Ghignò. “Come ti sentiresti se ti chiedessi di aspettare per diciamo una settimana?”  
Il cavallo dei pantaloni di Blaine si strinse e il suo cuore pompò leggermente più forte. “Dio, è così eccitante. Ma non so se riuscirei, perchè so quanto ami provocarmi e portarmi al limite. “ Sorrise. “Ventiquattr’ore sono state già abbastanza dure.”  
“Si. Eri decisamente duro.” Kurt fece scivolare la sua mano sotto la maglietta di Blaine e accarezzò la sua pelle. “E decisamente eccitante.”  
“Kuuurt.” Blaine quasi piagnucolò. “Ci sono persone ovunque.”  
“Non mi interessa delle persone. Mi interessa di te.” Gli pizzicò un capezzolo e baciò il moro, mentre cercava di divincolarsi sulla panchina.  
Blaine deglutì. “Mi porti a casa? Per favore?”  
“Prima devi rispondere alla mia domanda - riguardo alla negazione dell’orgasmo. Si, no, o forse.” Kurt appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Blaine e ritirò la sua mano. Accarezzo il viso dell’altro delicatamente. “Seriamente. Voglio sapere se possiamo provarlo.”  
“Si.” Sussurrò Blaine. “Si, voglio provarlo. Voglio farlo finché mi è possibile, ma, per favore, si paziente con me.”  
“Sempre. Potremmo lavorarci. E se mai avrai bisogno di rifare questa conversazione, o qualsiasi altra conversazione, lo sai, puoi venire da me liberamente.”  
“Lo so. Ora possiamo andare a casa, per favore?” Blaine sollevò ottimisticamente le sopracciglia.  
“Tu, insaziabile puttana. Andiamo.” Rise Kurt. Si alzò velocemente e prese la mano di Blaine trascinandolo verso la metropolitana.

+

Non avevano neanche superato la porta di casa prima che si fondassero contro le labbra dell’altro. Kurt spinse Blaine contro la porta mentre inseriva frettolosamente e maldestramente la sua chiave nella serratura. Le mani di Blaine avevano quasi finito di sbottonare la camicia di Kurt e stavano lavorando sulla sua cintura, quando la porta si aprì e loro vi ci si fondarono dentro. Kurt grugnì alla bocca di Blaine quando il moro tirò la sua cintura, spogliandolo velocemente prima di abbassare la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni.  
Non ci volle molto prima che fossero entrambi nudi e ansimanti mentre si baciavano. Kurt lo allontanò e fece passare il suo pugno tra i riccioli dell’altro. “In camera da letto, mani contro il muro.”  
Blaine gemette di anticipazione e si mosse velocemente verso la camera, seguito dal castano. una volta che Blaine fu posizionato con la faccia al muro ed entrambe le mani contro di esso, Kurt cominciò. Premette il suo palmo sulla schiena di Blaine, incoraggiandolo a piegarla, in modo tale che il suo sedere fosse esattamente dove lo voleva - perfetto per prendere. Kurt si inginocchiò, premendo tra le sue cosce e separando le gambe di Blaine per un accesso migliore. “Mmmm.” Gemette Blaine, già eccitato. “Per favore, Signore…”  
“Ti ci è voluto poco per iniziare a supplicare, puttana. Devo aver perso il mio tocco.” Kurt sorrise a se stesso mentre spremeva il lubrificante tra le natiche di Blaine.  
“Nono, per niente, Signore. Il tuo tocco è perfetto come sempre.”  
“Com’è questo per il tocco perfetto?” Kurt pressò le sue dita contro l’apertura arricciata di Blaine, spalmando il lubrificante contro di essa prima di inserire due dita.  
Blaine sussultò e gemette. “”Mmmmperfetto, Signore.”  
Kurt spinse le sue dita più in profondità, strofinandole all’interno di Blaine, mentre la sua bocca mordeva delicatamente il sedere di Blaine, lasciandogli delle mezzelune. “Sei bellissimo, mio principe. Un così bel culo.”  
Un urlo uscì dalle labbra di Blaine, prima di iniziare a balbettare. Kurt amava sentire Blaine balbettare. Era così disperato e sporco… Così diverso dal Blaine che lo aveva fatto andare in pezzi. “Per favore, per valore, per favore. Cazzo. Cazzo. Signore, per favore, ho bisogno di più dita. Cazzo. Per favoreeeee.”  
Kurt rimosse le sue dita dal sedere di Blaine e si alzò. Il moro gemette rumorosamente. “PER FAVOREEEE.” Kurt non rispose. Si mosse per preparare il plug anale di vetro Pyrex* che aveva recentemente comprato. Tutto ciò che Blaine poteva fare era appoggiarsi al muro e respirare boccheggiando. Aveva il cuore in gola e la sua erezione si contraeva per il bisogno. Sentì l’acqua scorrere in bagno e immaginò cosa ci fosse in serbo per lui.  
Quando Kurt tornò stava ancora ansimando. Il castano spremette del lubrificante sul vetro caldo e lo pressò contro l’apertura bagnata di Blaine, mentre l’altra mano teneva aperte le natiche. “Pronto, puttana?”  
Il petto di Blaine divenne più pesante, perchè qualsiasi cosa Kurt stava premendo contro di lui era calda e dura e liscia. Si spinse indietro leggermente. “Si, si, si.”  
Kurt pressò maggiormente, ma non lo penetrò. “È il meglio che sai fare?”  
“Per favore, Signore, ne ho bisogno. Ne ho bisogno dentro di me.”  
“Dentro dove?” Lo stuzzicò Kurt.  
“Dentro il mio culo.”  
“Questo culo?” Kurt lo schiaffeggiò con forza.  
“SI, PER FAVORE.” Urlò Blaine con urgenza. “Per favore, scopami il culo, Signore. Ne ho bisogno. Ho bisogno che lo riempi. Per favore, per favore.”  
“Non ne sono sicuro. Penso che questo giocattolo possa essere usato solo dalle puttane del culo**.”  
“SONO UNA PUTTANA DEL CULO.” Strillò Blaine. e Kurt sorrise.  
Prima che Blaine si accorgesse di quello che aveva appena detto, Kurt lo spinse. Il plug era di media grandezza, quindi era largo abbastanza da farlo sentire pieno, ma non troppo da essere doloroso. Guardò come la parte larga del plug venne stretta dall’apertura di Blaine. Il suo membro si contrasse alla vista. “Dio, sei perfetto. Il mio perfetto cucciolo da fottere***.”  
_Cucciolo da fottere?_ “Oh, Dio.” Blaine strillò rumorosamente. La sua schiena si arcuò, spingendo all’indietro il suo sedere verso il plug. Mentre fece ciò, Kurt lo spinse in avanti, sentendolo affondare con un pop di risucchio. Vide immediatamente il corpo di Blaine tremare. Lo sentì iniziare ad ansimare. Vide le sue dita aggrapparsi al muro liscio e la sua testa appoggiarsi in avanti. Kurt premette la base piatta e circolare con due dita, consapevole di ciò che avrebbe provocato. Blaine emise un lungo e prolungato gemito. “Bravo ragazzo.” Lo incoraggiò Kurt. “Lo stai facendo così bene. Dimmi, piccolo, come lo senti?”  
“Così… Fottutamente… Incredibile. Dio. Per favore.” Blaine amava il modo in cui il vetro lo riempiva. Non lo aveva mai provato prima, ma ora sapeva perchè Kurt aveva fatto scorrere l’acqua - per rendere il vetro caldo. Lo sentiva così sostanziale dentro di se, duro e liscio. Lo faceva sentire di appartenere a Kurt e usato, e il solo pensiero lo faceva impazzire.  
Kurt lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. “Alzati.”  
Blaine obbedì, ma lo fece lentamente. Ogni movimento gli ricordava (non che avesse bisogno che qualcosa glielo ricordasse) di vere un duro plug di vetro dentro di lui. Grugnì ad ogni movimento. Una volta in piedi, sentì la mano di Kurt sulla sua spalla, che lo girò di fronte a lui. Prima che se ne accorgesse, Kurt lo stava baciando ancora, prendendogli ogni respiro. Una mano fu attorno alla sua gola, semplicemente rimase lì, mentre l’altra fu attorno alla sua erezione, tirandola. Il corpo di Blaine vibrò, mentre continuava a piagnucolare nella bocca del castano. Era bisognoso, così incredibilmente bisognoso che non sapeva se sarebbe durato un’altro minuto, figuriamoci una settimana.  
“Cucciolo da scopare.”  
Gli occhi di Blaine si spalancarono non appena la voce di Kurt raggiunse le sue orecchie. “Signore…”  
Kurt sollevò il suo sguardo, facendolo incatenare al suo blu scuro. “Ho bisogno di venire, e tu me lo farai fare. Siediti sul bordo del letto.”  
_Siediti? Siediti?_ Blaine piagnucolò. Si mosse verso il letto lentamente, il plug lo penetrava ad ogni passo. La sua testa nuotava nel bisogno, il suo petto si muoveva con respiri profondi. Raggiunse il letto e esitò solo per una frazione di secondo, poi si affondò sul bordo del letto. I suoi occhi si chiusero e sussultò violentemente quando il plug sprofondò dentro di lui.  
Kurt osservò ogni sua mossa. Notò che Blaine era lento nei movimenti, e sapeva il perchè. Un oscuro bisogno gli entrò nel cuore mentre guardava il suo sottomesso. Si leccò le labbra e sbatté le palpebre sentendo la reazione di Blaine al semplice compito di sedersi. “Mmmm. Sei così obbediente stasera, puttana. Sei sulla buona strada per ottenere una piccola ricompensa.” Si avvicinò e strofinò la sua punta gocciolante lungo la guancia di Blaine, mentre il suo pugno stringeva i suoi ricci.  
Blaine voleva inseguirlo, ma non osò muoversi. Il pugno di Kurt lo teneva fermo, e il suo sguardo bruciava verso il suo per avvertirlo - avvertirlo di comportarsi bene perchè Kurt era al limite. Proprio. Al. Limite. Aprì semplicemente la bocca in offerta, aspettando silenziosamente.  
Ma Kurt non prese la sua bocca. Tirò fuori invece un O-ring gag. Lo mise dietro i denti di Blaine e velocemente lo legò dietro la sua testa, lasciandolo con la bocca spalancata in una perfetta O. Lo stomaco di Kurt si contorse alla vista di Blaine in questo modo. Mise la palla nella mano di Blaine e si allontanò di alcuni passi, in modo che Blaine avesse una visuale perfetta. Lentamente Kurt cominciò ad accarezzarsi.  
Blaine era in agonia. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era stare seduto e stringere la palla nella sua mano. La sua bocca era spalancata e non c’era modo di chiuderla. Il suo sedere era indolenzito per essere seduto sul duro vetro dentro di lui, e il suo pene era rigido e dolorante sull’attenti - e ora suo marito lo stava torturando, masturbandosi davanti a lui. Lasciò andare un lungo e vuoto gemito attraverso la bocca aperta dal bavaglio. I suoi occhi d’ambra erano spalancati, fissi sul membro di Kurt.  
“Il solo guardarti potrebbe farmi venire, cucciolo. Sei così bello in quel modo.” Kurt aprì e spremette del lubrificante sulla sua erezione. Il suo pugno si mosse in lunghi e lenti movimenti, assicurandosi di dare a Blaine un bello spettacolo. “Ma penso che sarebbe più divertente se tu mi intrattenessi in qualche modo.”  
Blaine gemette in risposta.  
“Si puttana. Rimbalza per me.”  
Un piagnucolio disperato uscì dalla bocca di Blaine. Kurt poteva vedere che la sua lingua si muoveva nella sua bocca cercando di parlare, di pregare. “Fallo, cucciolo. Sarà così bello nel tuo culo e sarà così eccitante per me.”  
Blaine cominciò. All’inizio rimbalzò molto lentamente, insicuro di come lo avrebbe sentito dentro di se. Persino i movimenti più leggeri avevano un enorme impatto. Gemette e grugnì attraverso il bavaglio, forzandosi di continuare - e anche di accelerare il ritmo, perchè sapeva che avrebbe soddisfatto Kurt.  
Gli occhi blu di Kurt si muovevano, mentre guardava Blaine rimbalzare sul letto. Poteva vedere i suoi occhi opachi e il suo respiro diventare più pesante. Gli ansiti lo facevano sbavare, e raccogliersi in delicate gocce sul metallo della O nella sua bocca, per poi cadere sulla sua erezione. Il suo pugno era stretto attorno alla palla, mentre l’altra mano era aggrappata al bordo del letto. I rumori del moro portavano Kurt a masturbarsi più forte e più velocemente, il suo pollice catturava la sua punta gocciolante a ogni movimento. “Oh Dio. Sei perfetto. Non fermarti puttana. Non osare fermarti.”  
Questo fece muovere Blaine più in alto e velocemente finché, improvvisamente, i suoi capelli furono afferrati e la sua testa tirata in avanti. Kurt spinse la punta del suo pene contro la O e venne nella bocca aperta di Blaine. La potenza dell’orgasmo colpì la gola di Blaine, che emise dei suoni di soffocamento. Questi fecero grugnire Kurt e riversarsi maggiormente dentro la sua bocca. Blaine lo leccò disperatamente, raccogliendone più che poteva con la bocca e ingoiandolo.  
Con un grugnito Kurt si inginocchiò sul pavimento, semplicemente perchè le sue gambe si erano lasciate andare. Stava tremando per l’intensità dell’orgasmo, ma si rialzò e slegò il bavaglio. Le sue dita massaggiarono le guance di Blaine dolcemente prima di baciarlo. Entrambe le sue mani si artigliarono al retro del collo di Blaine per avvicinarlo a lui. Il bacio era affamato e disordinato. Le labbra di Kurt tracciarono verso il basso il collo di Blaine, succhiando piccoli lividi, non importandogli che Blaine avrebbe dovuto coprirli… Poi scese verso il petto di Blaine, mordendo ciascun capezzolo prima di leccare scendendo verso il suo stomaco, mentre le sue mani erano pressate contro il petto di Blaine, spingendolo sul letto.  
Blaine gemette quando il plug si spinse più in profondità. Il suo sedere era in fiamme ora - per il lungo tempo che era stato riempito e per i rimbalzi. Si concentrò sulla bocca di Kurt e su come stesse divorando ogni centimetro del suo corpo. “Per favore, Signore…”  
Kurt si rialzò e baciò la sua bocca implorante. “Sai cosa ti avevo chiesto riguardo alla negazione dell’orgasmo, cucciolo?”  
Blaine grugni e piagnucolò. “Per favoreeeeee.”  
Kurt si riabbassò per afferrare il plug. Lo strinse e lo tirò leggermente fuori, per poi respingerlo dentro facilmente. Ripetè questo movimento ancora e ancora, portando Blaine a balbettare incoerentemente ancora una volta. Poteva sentire il suo pene pulsare e contrarsi contro il suo stomaco. Sapeva che sarebbe bastata una sola parola a Blaine per rilasciare. Era così vicino. Poteva vederlo nei suoi imploranti occhi color miele. La sua bocca era aperta e ansimante… Grugniva… Implorava. _Non c’è niente di più bello del mio sottomesso insoddisfatto_ , pensò Kurt con un ghigno.  
“Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Cazzo. Per favore. Per favore. Per favore. Ho bisogno…”  
Kurt spinse il plug il più profondamente possibile, per poi concentrare la sua attenzione sul pene gocciolante del moro. Si piegò e diede una profonda leccata con la sua calda e ampia lingua e sussurrò contro di esso. Una parola fu tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno: “Vieni.”  
Blaine lo fece in abbondanza. Spruzzò il suo seme contro il suo stesso petto e la sua gola, e anche nei suoi capelli. La sua bocca era ancora spalancata in un urlo per l’intensità. “OH MIO CAZZOOOO.”  
Una volta che Blaine si fu calmato, Kurt fece scivolare fuori attentamente il plug e lo portò in bagno per lavarlo successivamente. Tornò indietro con un panno caldo e procedette con il pulire il moro, lavandolo davanti per poi pulirgli anche i capelli. Una volta completamente pulito Kurt lo sistemò sotto le coperte contro il suo petto. Blaine era adorabilmente silenzioso e coccoloso, appena strinse il torso di Kurt con il suo braccio, nascondendo il viso nel suo collo e restando semplicemente lì.  
“Hmmm.” Kurt sorrise. “Amo quando sei contento nella tua sottomissione.” Baciò i suoi ricci e lo avvicinò.  
“Hmmmmmm.” Mormorò Blaine assonnato.  
“Dormi dolcezza. Ti sveglierò in tempo per studiare ancora e per la cena.”  
“Non voglio dormire. Voglio coccolarmi con te.”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte.” Lo abbracciò più stretto. “Mi piace esattamente dove sono.”  
Blaine sollevò la testa leggermente, la sua voce era dolce e assonnata. “Perché mi hai permesso di venire, Signore?”  
“Perché la negazione dell’orgasmo non comincerà prima dei tuoi esami finali. Se l’avessi cominciata ora non saresti stato in grado di concentrarti abbastanza per studiare, e non possiamo permettere che questo succeda.”  
Blaine sorrise a se stesso. “Sarai ancora il mio Dominatore quando sarò un Dottore?”  
Kurt colpì scherzosamente il sedere di Blaine. “Sarò il tuo Dominatore per sempre. Non c’è modo di uscirne.”  
“Speravo lo dicessi.”  
Kurt sorrise contro i suoi ricci. “Ti amo tantissimo.”  
“Ti amo anch’io.” Sbadigliò. “E, Signore…”  
“Hmmmmm?”  
“…Il bavaglio e il plug… Davvero eccitante. Li voglio ancora, per favore.”  
“Vedremo come ti comporterai.”  
Blaine sorrise e chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva al sicuro e amato mentre si appisolava. Kurt rimase sveglio finché Blaine non si addormentò. Poteva dirlo dal ritmo dei suoi respiri. Gli diede un altro bacio e mormorò leggermente. “Per sempre.” Poi si addormentò anche lui.

**Author's Note:**

> *https://cdn-img-2.wanelo.com/p/aac/295/5fd/5198dfe9a1c975c0294ca26/x354-q80.jpg  
> **In originale ‘asswhore’  
> ***In originale ‘fuckpet’


End file.
